Home Is Where You Are
by flowerboys
Summary: Sephiroth returns home after a pointless assignment that kept him apart from his lover. Sephiroth/Genesis - Geniroth. Smut, PWP yaoi.


Hullo. I cannot decide where to begin with apologizing for how long I haven't updated/posted anything. I hope you believe me, when I say how much school work has been piled onto me lately; and the fact that I begin GCSE exams next week makes it even worse. All I've had time to do is revise revise and revise. So when, the other day, I finally did get around to posting something...I lost my usb memory stick. It genuinely makes me want to cry, knowing that it is somewhere in my house, and I am definitely sure about that. It's kind of a funny story really...well, perhaps not that amusing, but erm, it sort of fell down the side of my sofa, and now I can't get it back out (and believe me when I say, that usb does not only contain my fanfiction life, but also my school life). I have irritating leather sofas that cannot be taken apart, so I haven't a clue what I'm going to do now since none of my work is backed up.

Therefore, I bring you, my very first (dun dun duuuuun) smut scene! Courtesy of my dear dear friend (I seriously love you so much), who I had sent this to after I wrote it, and she saved it. I realise this is quite terribly written and also rather short, but do keep in mind it is my first proper sex scene, so be niceee :3

I would really appreciate a review. Now, read and enjoy -me hopes :)

Warning(wow, never had to include one of these before): Contains yaoi (male on male), don't like, gtfo (:

Disclaimer: All your bases are belong to Square Enix.

Also, sorry for the shitty title, I could not think of anything better :/

* * *

><p>Don't fall asleep, Genesis told himself, despite the inviting warmth that surrounded his body in the form of thick blankets. He sighed as he pulled the blankets tighter around his body, shifting his head on the armrest of the sofa he lay on. The apartment was empty, cold and dark, save for the blue-ish glow of the TV screen in the living room. The program playing on the screen was a soft murmur, the volume turned down low. The auburn haired man allowed his electric blue gaze to be obscured by his eyelids slightly, his body screaming at him to simply give in to exhaustion and sleep. No, Genesis told himself, blinking several times to clear his bleary eyes from tiredness, He'll be here soon...in a bit...<p>

The crimson SOLDIER purposely stared at the bright light of the screen in order to keep himself awake, and noticed an old, black and white version of the LOVELESS play was playing. The old grainy movie that he loved so much however, did not help rid of his sleep, and he soon found himself falling into a deep, involuntary slumber; with a final thought of 'Don't fall asleep' drifting across his idle mind.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth strode steadily down the long, longer than usual in his opinion, with long, large steps; a determined thought set in his mind. Getting to his apartment: home. To Genesis. He heard a content sigh escape his own lips, at the thought of his redheaded lover, before masking his emotions once more with a neutral facade. The General turned the corner swiftly, a swoosh of leather sounding into the deserted corridors, and steady thuds of boots echoing into the emptiness as his mind drifted back to the pointless mission he had been assigned to. He had been requested personally by ShinRa, the fat man himself, to 'watch over' Rufus whilst the teenage vice-president visited the East of Wutai for three weeks. For not apparent reason whatsoever. Baby-sitting was not for Generals, Sephiroth thought to himself, and he would make that damn clear in their next board-meeting with the over-sized, balding man. Because being away from his crimson kitten for three weeks was simply too much effort.<p>

The first thing that the pale emerald eyed man noticed was the darkness of the apartment, as he slid the door shut behind himself, with a soft thud. He grunted a quiet, indifferent sound, before walking quietly towards the living room. A soft glow emitted across the otherwise dark room; and had it not been for Sephiroth's mako-enhanced senses, he would have overlooked the fact that his lover was sleeping, semi-buried under several thick blankets. The artificial light casting a glow over the fiery hair that lay spread across the sofa. An affectionate smile spread across his thin lips, as he dropped masamune, leaning the long sword against the far wall of the room.

Genesis awakened to a strange sensation coursing through his body. It was not unpleasant, though nor the contrary. He felt...strange, until he noticed the amplified heat surrounding him. Unless someone had draped more blankets across him, why did he feel so hot- His eyes snapped open, an immediate grin on his lips. His sleepy gaze met leather and pale skin, his smile widening as he realised Sephiroth was home...and, carrying him?  
>"...Seph..." Genesis breathed, adjusting so that he could bury his face into the side of his lover's neck. He shoulder guard on Sephiroth dug into his chest slightly, but Genesis didn't mind, as he breathed in deeply; the intoxicating smell of Sephiroth invading his senses. "You're home..." He began to place open mouthed kisses on the porcelain skin he found, winding his own arms tightly around his tall lover's shoulders and clinging with his thighs to his hips.<br>"I am home." Sephiroth echoed quietly, turning to capture the other's man's lips with his own. Genesis felt silken sheets collide with his back, and silken lips with his mouth, as he moaned contentedly. Their kiss, soft, comforting and loving, soon morphed into one of desperation, lust and need, and clearly showed three weeks apart had been much too long for their liking. Genesis tugged gently on the silver, shining strands of hair that fell around him like a shimmering curtain, urging his lover to lay with him. Sephiroth complied, hastily dropping his coat to the floor, shoulder guards clanking loudly. He draped himself across Genesis, smiling down at the smaller man, as he clicked on a dim, lamp at the bed-side. The soft, glow playing gently on Genesis' features, his eye lashes casting long shadows on his cheek bones. The curtain of hair turned into a shimmering curtain of stars, glinting in the dim light, as Genesis gazed into those eyes; clouded slightly with lust.  
>"Goddess, I've missed you..." He half-muttered to himself, and was met with Sephiroth's deep, husky chuckle.<br>"And I, you." Genesis leaned up, pressing his cherry-hued lips to Sephiroth's, whose bare hands in return tangled themselves in fiery hair, thumb stroking the skin at the nape of his neck. Genesis moaned at the tongue that thrust frenzied in an out of his mouth, accompanied by the shallow thrusting of clothed hips.  
>"It's been too long..." Genesis groaned at the persistent friction of his lover's groin rubbing on his upper thigh. "You are never going on a stupid baby-sitting mission ever again, you hear me?" His words, followed by a breathy cry as Sephiroth palmed his semi-erect cock through cotton sleep-pants.<br>"Oh, I hear you Songbird." He smirked at the way Genesis pushed himself harder against the massaging hand, his lips parting in another cry.  
>"Ooh, that feels so fucking good..." The electric blue eyed SOLDIER whispered, moving in synch with the rhythmic hand, that now stroked his hardened cock through the fabric. "Oh, Gods...I've missed your hand so damn much..." Sephiroth chuckled again, and his pace faltered slightly at the mental images of an aroused, sexually-frustrated Genesis fucking his own hand in the shower. He closed his own blazing emerald eyes in a deep groan, and he felt Genesis smirk against his neck, his hot breath now coming in shorter, more heated gasps.<br>"You like that? Thinking of me, touching myself, whilst I think about you? But I'll tell you, Seph, my own hand will never feel as good as yours, around my cock. I don't know what it is, but I can never quite the grip tight enough, yet loose at the same time, and, Goddess, the way you time your strikes; not too fast but not too slow." Genesis whispered into his ear, cherishing in the hitch of Sephiroth's breath, and the way the General had subconsciously began rubbing his own erection, through leather, against Genesis' leg once more. He took a shaky breath, slipping his hand into his lover's pants to grip his nude arousal.  
>"Like this?" He stroked at an almost leisurely pace, but not torturous. Sephiroth felt Genesis nod against his neck and he dipped a thumb onto the tip of his cock, twirling lovingly.<br>"Aah...Seph...Moonbeam-" He bit down on the skin that lay so close to his own lips, sucking earnestly, knowing all too well of the lovebite he would leave. Sephiroth knew Genesis was close, as indicated by the gentle quivering of his entire body, and he decided to quicken the pace, eager to feel his lover around him. The mouth detached from his neck, and Genesis flung his head back, his lips parting in a cry as he orgasmed borderline-violently. His entire body shook, his fingernails digging into Sephiroth's skin on his back, as he felt the growing wet patch in his pants, and the hand that did not ease its pace; determined to give him maximum pleasure. As his cry ended, time returning to normal, he once again lowered to the bed, aware of his lover's erection still pressed against him.  
>"That was beautiful...can we do it again?" He smirked, a childish tone in his request. Sephiroth smiled at him with affection, sliding down Genesis' pants and discarding them on the floor. He tutted playfully,<br>"Patience is a virtue, Kitten."  
>"One that I seem to lack, so hurry up and get naked already!" Came the humoured response, laced with lust, as Sephiroth chuckled once more, rising to his knees and swiftly removing all article of clothing, pushing them to the carpeted floor. Their lips met once more, before Genesis gazed at his naked form with hungry eyes, electric eyes twinkling slightly as they followed the silver treasure trail beneath his navel; the fine hair curling into soft wisps of silver, gently cradling his hard- Genesis licked his lips, and moaned as Sephiroth pushed him back down onto the silk sheets, noticing his lover's arousal rising to life once again.<br>"Hmmm, is this for me?" Sephiroth smirked, running a cool finger up Genesis' penis. He rummaged his other hand around the night-stand, locating the bottle of lubricant and hastily uncapping it. Genesis moaned as the single finger continued to tease,  
>"No, its for the fucking tooth fai-" he began mockingly, but was cut off with a cry as two lubricated fingers entered him steadily, pushing gently past his tight ring of muscles.<br>"Oh? I was not aware of your sexual attraction towards fictional characters from children's tales." Sephiroth pulled his fingers out to the tip, before ramming them back in, cutting off whatever snarky reply Genesis had.  
>"I see you have reverted back to the state of being almost as tight as a virgin." Sephiroth mused as he began to stretch him, as well as pushed his thighs further apart. "I take you did not penetrate whilst I was away?" He asked casually, as Genesis writhed around his stroking fingers.<br>"I d-did...but my fingers aren't as thick as your cock..." He smirked, despite himself, at the deep groan he heard from Sephiroth. The smirk faltered, with a mewl of disapproval as the fingers withdrew quickly, he straightened slightly to look at his lover, who was coating his own arousal with a steady coat of lubricant. He moaned silently, lying back, and shivering slightly at the hard tip that was suddenly pressed tightly up against his entrance. Genesis spread his legs further to accommodate his lover, who lowered himself gently. He felt a strange, yet familiar, stretching, before the filling he had longed for, and then the hips that finally sat snug against his own. He breathed shakily, engaging in a messy, sloppy kiss, before grunting, "Move." The signal for Sephiroth to gradually establish their intimate rhythm. It began as a shallow thrusting, and soon Sephiroth was pulling out and ramming back in with all of his SOLDIER might. Hoarse cries of utter bliss erupted from Genesis throat, as his prostate was abused again and again, struck with inhuman precision. White pleasure blocked his vision, a soft grunt meeting his ears with each thrust. Sephiroth gripped the hard cock that rested between their stirring abdomens, and began a desperate pattern of up and down, grip moisten with glistening precum; and soon the two men, joined as intimately as possible, reached completion. Genesis cried out, his back arching as he messily met each of Sephiroth's thrusts. Whilst Sephiroth groaned deeply, his rhymth only faltering slightly.

The General lay in a proverbial heap atop Genesis, the auburn haired man rubbing a thumb across the skin just bellow his ear, as Sephiroth rested his head on his lover's nude chest. He grunted soflty, as he lifted slightly, to pull his softening sex from Genesis, who shivered lightly at the loss. Genesis looked at him for a while, before whispering,  
>"Welcome home."<p> 


End file.
